The invention belongs to the technical field of flying plate detonators or flyer detonators.
This type of detonator as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,740 comprises a body in which is provided a first stage, or squib stage, comprising at least one first pyrotechnic composition or one deflagrant secondary explosive. Opposite to said first squib stage is provided a relay stage comprising at least one secondary explosive. The first composition may be initiated by optical means such as an optical fiber or electrical means (hot wire) while the secondary explosive may be initiated by a shock. This is why a thin plate (made of metal or plastic) is disposed between the two pyrotechnic stages. Following initiation on actuation of the first composition, the plate is propelled onto the secondary explosive which will then initiate as a result of the energy of the impact provided by the plate.
This operation has a disadvantage in terms of safety.
In case of exposure of the detonator to a strong heat due to a fire for example, the first composition might react and cause the propulsion of the plate and thereby the reaction of the secondary explosive and of the entire pyrotechnic chain.
To address this problem, the invention proposes to decrease the sensitivity to a temperature rise of the squib stage.